Of Niceties And Finesse
by DawnOfForelsket
Summary: Cream has got it all planned out. A festive surprise party, with tasty food and engaging music. Familiar guests and exciting gifts. It'll be the best mother's day ever! ...Well, other than the fact that Vanilla is allergic to the cake. Two-Shot


**Mother's Day Special**

 _Holiday One-Shot_

Vanilla turned the rusty knob, pushing the stubborn door open. Some of the cold air from outside travelled into the humble abode, acting as natural air-conditioner to the inhabitants. The creaks of the door alerted all who were inside the cottage that Vanilla had arrived.

Tails dug his walkie-talkie out of the pocket dimension and transmitted a message to Cream. "Base to Bun: She's here."

The rabbit's eyes blazed with the ferocity of one thousand suns. "Bun to Base: Alert received and comprehended." She saw Sonic in the corner of her eye, nodding encouragingly. The young Mobian slowly walked down the hallway, making sure that her footsteps were inaudible, even to her mother's trained ears.

"Hello?" Vanilla called out, gazing around the still room. Everything was in it's place; The comfy little sofa, the wooden bookcase, the homemade plate of cookies that always sat on the coffee table, and the high-tech flat screen T.V (Tails was responsible for that one)that was attached to the wall, everything appeared relatively normal.

"Is anyone home?" Her queries seemed to fall on deaf ears, as no-one responded. She slipped off her scarf and glanced towards the grandfather clock that resided in the corner of the room. "2:30...They must be fighting Dr. Robotnik again, this is usually the time he strikes." She carefully removed her knee-high boots and was about to go into the kitchen when—

"Surprise!"

Vanilla was tackled by a being of low body weight, but the way the attack was delivered was enough to knock her over. "Gahh!"

She quickly got to her feet and readied a would-be deadly uppercut, only to come face-to-face with her 6-year-old daughter. "Cream? What was the meaning of that vicious onslaught?"

The one dressed bowed respectfully. "My apologies, Momma. But you can't go into the kitchen at this point in time."

The older rabbit blinked, tilting her head. "And why is that?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, let's go harvest the peppers! We don't want them to go bad." She took her mother's gloved hand in her own, racing outside the house with a confused Vanilla in tow.

All who remained jumped out of their hiding spots. Sonic dashed into the kitchen, "Amy, when are ya gonna be done with the cake?" He asked while tapping his foot.

The fuchsia hedgehog turned to her idol. "Be patient! Baking is harder than you think!" She grabbed a bottle of whip cream off the counter and supplied the circular border of the cake with the surgery substance. "Are you guys done with the decorations?"

"Almost!" Knuckles called from the living room.

"How about the music?"

"Yeah, we're good." Tails answered.

"Okay, how about the turkey?"

"It is finished, Rose." Said Shadow, who was there because of his inability to turn down Cream's invitation.

Amy frowned slightly. "I guess that means that I'm the only one who's not done."

Sonic, who was losing his already small tolerance of slow situations, decided to intervene. "That's okay Amy. How 'bout I just finish the cake?"

The self-proclaimed baker extraordinaire sighed softly. "Fine..."

 **S-T-H**

So far, things were going to plan. The house was beautifully decorated with jewels and artifacts native to Angel Island, there was wonderfully crispy turkey, rock and roll music, everything was perfect.

Now, there was one thing left to do.

Vanilla smiled as she saw Amy enter the dining room with a gigantic cake in her hands. "It's all for you, Mrs. Rabbit!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" She took out a butter knife and sliced a small piece of the desert out. She took a small bite and—"What type of cake is this?"

Cream smiled softly. "Carrot cake, Momma."

Vanilla's pupils dilated as she quickly covered her mouth. "E-excuse me for a second." She ran out of the room, leaving her befuddled party guests behind.

Amy was the first to speak. "She didn't like it, did she?"

Cream shook her head as realization dawned on her. "No Amy, it's not your fault,"

Everyone turned to the teary-eyed bunny. "The problem is that my Momma's allergic to carrots."

 **S-T-H**

 **Part 2 will be coming tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
